


Judy to the Rescue

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, To me Judy is 22 and Don is 30, more shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Don gets stuck in a pit Judy goes to save him, gets stuck too. Angsty friendship (romantic tension) talk.





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow Don West had managed to get stuck in a muddy hole.   
Ofcourse he tried radio-ing, yelling, climbing out. At this point like life, he just accepted his fate as screwed, kicked back and watched the clouds. It was a good thing not many would worry about him, he thought… 

"Has anyone seen Don?“Judy asked her family, they shrugged. She wasn’t overly concerned, he wandered off a lot and a lot of the time she figured it best not to know where. But after some time and seeing an abandoned Debbie clucking outside the Jupiter, she feared the worst. 

She grabbed her gear and marched for the woods. He heard his name called and was honestly shocked

”..Judy?“ "Don! Thank God” she edged to the hole saying “ dont worry I’m gonna get you out” she began to gather a rope when don felt the ground shaking “wait..wait No Judy! Get ba-” the ground collapsed under her like it did to him. Only about a foot went under but it was enough to send her flying straight down.

He tried to catch her, soil raining in his face. She tried to grab onto something. They landed with a smack, Judy’s torso hit like a brick on his chest as he awkwardly caught her arms, sending them both to the ground. The dirt continued to fall and instinctively despite the pain, she burrowed into his neck and steadied herself on top of him to protect his vitals and he wrapped his arms around her and her head in the same breathe. The worst of it was over. She slowly got up. He stared at her, then burst out laughing. 

"You think this is funny?“ "Are you ok?” He asked.

"Yes" “then yes” He got up and shoved the dirt off of him. She did the same shaking her head. He couldn’t stop laughing his white teeth glistening 

“Why are you laughing I doomed us” she normally wouldn’t panic but being trapped underground reminded her of the ice. 

he shook his head “No, you didn’t” She tried to accept that and grumbled “at least we are doomed together” “that’s the spirit!” She laughed and they laughed. Until the fate settled in

. After of course radioing and everything Judy could possibly think of she sighed “it’s gonna get dark soon”

He nodded “don’t worry your family are out there right now looking for you” she nodded

. They passed the time instead of checking all their vitals, recycling their oxygen and a bunch of other medical stuff Judy tried, by playing an old earth game called 20 questions

. “Ok. Am I a celebrity?” Don asked Judy laughed “you wish” he sarcastically smiled “funny. The character” - 

It did get dark. She was a bit hurt her family didnt find them yet and he was surprised. They stayed at their own sides of the hole until nothing could be seen.

"I have a flashlight" she announced, moving to the other side of the dirt. “

"Ow! Watch where youre going!” They clash into each other again. Judy can feel his orange jacket, her forehead hitting his nose, second time she’s potentially bruised it. Her skin feels the remnants of his beard and for a second she wonders how it’s possible that he feels as warm and goldenred and secretly happy as his eyes look when they’re smiling. 

She leans back, quips “Well i cant becaus its pitch black and i cant see my flashlight because you got us stuck in a hole!” He can feel her breath on his face and her foot still on top of his. 

"Your the one who had to follow me! You didn’t have to come save me! I was handling it just fine on my own"

she paused. “Dont be an idiot”

she pushed past him and grabbed her bag. He felt her skin on his hands and a wisp of her hair on his cheek. 

She continued “Ofcourse i did” she stumbled back to her corner. 

“Your my friend Don, friends dont leave friends behind.” long silence. 

“Judy?” “Ya?” “thank you” she smiled even though he couldn’t see it. 

Light broke through the darkness and her family called her name. As they all walked back to the Jupiter a large crash signaled the ground sinking behind them, much louder than before, it rocked them a bit and all of a sudden Don felt a hand holding his. It was Judy’s. She was scared but yelled “don’t just stand there!”


	2. Chapter 2

They were sprinting over rising soil and fallen branches. As if this planet weren't causing problems enough. 

Don caught up to her so she didn't have to drag him along. Everyone was at about the same place in speed..except..

"Will?!!" Judy yelled turning back. 

They couldn't see him. "Will!!" Her parents yelled. 

Judy's face went from startled to pure terror. Don looked at her then without another thought darted back into the crumbling woods to find him. 

For the few moments Judy feared that she had caused not only her brother but now Don too's demise, again. 

But the image of Dons orange jacket and wills tiny body on his shoulders ripped through the trees. 

Thankfully, the ground seemed to stop shaking.   
Judy held her face in her hands. 

Don bent down for Will to run to his family. They all hugged him. Maureen thanked Don while Judy just stared at him in amazement. 

\---  
The Robinsons were setting up for dinner by campfire. Don started to retreat to his own tent. 

"Don" Judy stopped him, leaning against a tree. She moved her head to gesture him to stay. He tried to seem like he didn't care at all, was slightly bothered even. 

But he sat next to her and listened to the Robinsons and their dorky family dynamics all night.   
\--

After bidding her family goodnight Judy found herself leaving th Jupiter. It was yet another hectic day and she just needed go think.   
She found herself slowly meandering towards the small assortment of tents for those sans Jupiter, so Don and the others who ships crashed. 

He was sat on a log staring down at Debbie, a sweet grin on his face. It was nice to see him like that. 

The twigs beneath her boots gave her away. His eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly opened before settling back to his nonchalant expression. 

She waved "hey there", tried a smile. 

"What's up, Doc? Can't sleep?" He asked with on of her new nicknames. 

She leaned against a tree again.   
"No just needed some air." 

He nodded remembering her description of their panic when she fixed his nose. 

"Well Debbie and I usually have this to room to ourselves-he gestured to the trees and dirt-but I'll make an exception"   
She sat down next to him and smiled. 

"Thanks" he smiled too.   
Was this a moment? She thought. No. Of course not. They were just two friends who understood eachother talking. She knew that. She was fine with that. She had grown found of the hooligan after awhile. But something in her just couldn't let it go.  
She had to ask. 

"Why did you do all these things for me?" She asked lightly. 

He looked away. He couldn't hide it, couldn't laugh it away. He had to answer. Even if he wasn't sure what would happen to either of them if he did. 

"We're friends. Friends look out for eachother." He said nearly repeating her words. She appreciated that but was still confused. 

"Yea but I wasn't even that nice to you when you released the hanger off the cliff so I wouldn't have to be responsible for your death. You could have killed yourself. And everything, my patient, you went into space with my dad.." 

"Eh don't worry I would never let myself die. Not here on this shitty planet anyway" 

She shook her head "You can joke all you want but I see you Don West. You, have a big heart" 

He groaned "You do." She persisted. 

"Yea yea congratulations you cracked my heart of stone Judy you win"   
She laughed "Eh I can only take part of the credit. You are a good person Don." He looked to her. She nodded convincing him.   
"So are you Dr. Robinson" 

They talked awhile more. Don was almost done telling a story of his smuggling days when he heard Judy softly snoring. 

He looked over on his shoulder to see Judy's head rested on him and the bark of the tree behind them. He smiled. 

"Night Doc"   
He tried to stay awake, he really did. He was going to carry her back to her Jupiter but every time he tried she almost woke up and she just looked so..peaceful. They were both exhausted.   
\---

They both woke up drooling sprawled over the logs. Judy's head was on his chest.   
She jolted up.   
"Don." He was already awake and surprised as well, not going to disturb but also positioning his arms and body as far away from her as possible. 

He shrugged. She looked , thankfully no one was around.   
She stood up brushing herself off.   
"I must have fallen asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"   
"Fell asleep too, I guess.."


End file.
